Rants of an Author Freed from her Eternal Hell
by Demonic-Clover
Summary: See title. See date. Take a guess.


NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GUESS WHAT??!!! IT'S WENESDAY NIGHT, 1:25 AM, AND I'M WATCHING TRIGUN WITHOUT WORRY! YOU KNOW WHY? NO SCHOOL TOMORROW! NO SCHOOL EVER!  
  
Okay, only no school for two months, but!!!! I t was the last day of school today~~!!!! Actually, I should say yesterday was the last day, but screw that. I have hyper energy! And I met a hot guy named Paul today! (Not Paul my boyfriend, though I had my last lunch with him ^_^ 3333)  
  
This is just a small story to blow off hyper-no-school- steam..*sigh*..bliss..this perfect bliss of never worrying about homework or test or projects..Of course, I'm not even entirely sure I passed, but I'm pretty sure I scraped through.  
  
Oh, yayness, Cowboy Bebop..  
  
*sigh*...I'm barely sure I passed Jr. High, and you even dare to think I own this?  
  
----------  
  
Pan walked in to the gym room, Bra following behind. Both were hyper with the idea of never having to see this place again for another few months.  
  
(One note: Everyone's the same age. Some of the events are actual ones that happened today, 'cept with fewer people so I can use DBZ characters. I'm always represented by Pan, just to let you know.)  
  
Pan turned to her other friend, Alyssia (actual person) and punched her in the shoulder playfully, cackle-giggling. "Last day of scho-ooooool!" she sang, and darting away as Alyssia raised her binder threateningly. She chased after Pan, screaming curses after her as she ran outside.  
  
(OW! I JUST STABBED MY FINGER WITH A PIN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! SHIT!)  
  
Outside, Alyssia finally gave up the chase, and Pan started walking up to the outside door to enter the gym. A few yards away she spied Goten and waved. He waved back, then started laughing. Pan blinked, and reached the gym door. She tugged on the handle. It didn't open. She pulled some more. Nothing. She kicked the door in rage, leaving a rather large dent. She turned when she heard more of Goten's laughter.  
  
"You're going the wrong way, dumbass!" He laughed. She turned, looking through the glass doors to the inside of the school, to see Bra standing by the gym doors on the inside looking very confused at her. Pan just laughed and skipped back inside. Bra shook her head, her blue hair done in dozens of small, short braids. "Where were you going?"  
  
Inside the gym, most of the lights were turned out, which the students weren't used to. The girls ran to their locker room doors, said hi to their friend Julie (another real person), and darted in to the darker parts of the gym.  
  
"No light!" Bra screeched.  
  
"It's the last day of school, everything's dark and its cool..um.." the teenage girl sang, trailing off at the lack of rhymes, "Tralalalalalala, it's the last day of school!" she finished. Bra giggled.  
  
~  
  
The gym teacher had herded them to the gym floor, explaining the final exam for the day. The boys had to take their half in the cafeteria first, so the girls got to spend an hour doing nothing. The boys were just leaving when Marron rushed in.  
  
"I was late," she explained to their questioning faces, "I woke up at like, nine." Bra and Pan laughed at her, and she threw a pencil at them.  
  
~  
  
Pan, Bra, and Marron were sitting on the floor as Julie was studying for the exam, which was posted on the gym wall.  
  
"Pedro was acting all weird yesterday, all jealous because I said I was stalking Jack, and yeah he was weird." the longhaired girl giggled. Pan smiled at Marron's love interest, though a little confused at how small her world could shrink due to this guy. Of course, Pan had Trunks, so she couldn't really say anything as she usually acted the same way. Bra was staring at Pan's shin.  
  
"Pan, why's there a Garfield head on your pants?"  
  
"Julie drew it," she said, as Julie walked back over to them.  
  
"And what's that say?" she questioned, staring at more writing on Pan's pants.  
  
"I 3 Trunks."  
  
Julie awed somewhere in the background.  
  
"Wassat?" Bra questioned.  
  
"A clover."  
  
"Wassat?"  
  
"Er....Alyssia's lightning bolt."  
  
"Wassat?"  
  
"Another Alyssia bolt."  
  
"Wassat?"  
  
"A dead Alyssia bolt that transformed in to a seven."  
  
"Hey.....why's that one bolt blue?"  
  
Pan shrugged.  
  
Bra picked up a few of her marker-pens. "That seven's weird! It juts out like that," she said, drawing an example on Pan's pants. "Seven's are like that," she said, drawing another one. Pan grabbed another pen. "I draw seven's weird. Like that," she said, her seven now drawn on the clothing. Bra nodded.  
  
Bra paused a moment before writing 'piss' in big letters across Pan's knee. Pan spazzed as Bra put a few more scribbles, and then drew a large donut under the Garfield head. Bra and Marron laughed as Pan stared at it confused. Julie sighed. "You killed my Garfield."  
  
Julie started coloring in the head and body as Marron played tick-tack-toe on the end of one leg and Bra put more scribbles and wrote 'poop' on the other knee. Julie started snapping at Pan to stop moving as she leaned over to see what the girls were doing to her pants.  
  
"Er, why do I have to stay still?"  
  
"Because I'm coloring in Garfield."  
  
"Who would honestly name their cat Garfield?" Marron asked.  
  
"Why are you coloring him in?"  
  
"Because they turned him in to a donut," Julie replied.  
  
"A WHAT?!" Marron asked in surprise.  
  
"What?" Pan asked, blinking.  
  
"Did you say Garfield got turned in to a dildo?!"  
  
All three girls cracked up laughing.  
  
~  
  
By the time the boys got back and the girls returned from failing their gym test, Pan's pants had been decorated in highlighter with an orange tree, random shapes and lines, Hi's, smiley faces, random made-up words, a couple tick-tack-toe games, A large Garfield, Odie's head, perverse phrases Julie suggested Pan should do to Trunks over the summer, and Inuyasha.  
  
Pan and Bra were playing tick-tack-toe on Bra's shirt as Marron sang to herself and Julie stared off in to space. After the two half saiy-jins finished their fifth game, Julie poked the Inuyasha on Pan's thigh.  
  
Pan scooted away.  
  
Julie poked again.  
  
Pan whined. "Bra-aaaaaaah, Julie's poking my Inuyasha-chan....."  
  
"I wouldn't want to poke that close to the top of her thigh." Bra replied. Julie laughed. Pan laughed, too.  
  
"I mean, he has no body past his stomach! Why does he disappear in to your crotch?!" She asked, spazzing slightly. Pan fell over laughing.  
  
"I ran out of room to draw...." she said when she stopped laughing as hard. Bra raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Suuuuure...."  
  
That night.....(no, I didn't really do this)  
  
Pan creeped on to the deserted school grounds, carrying a large backpack filled with toilet paper, spray paint, and eggs. Bra and Marron followed, and Goten and Trunks were crouched by the bushes. The five were all dressed in black.  
  
"You got the key?" she hissed to them.  
  
Trunks held up a small pin. Goten shrugged. "Yeah."  
  
They managed to work their way in to the building. They crowded around in a circle as the contents were dumped from the backpack. Marron and Bra each snatched a spray can and darted off in to a hallway, Goten grabbed some eggs and went around chucking them at walls, and Trunks and Pan each grabbed a spray can and an armful of eggs and went around to help terrorize the school. Trunks decided it was most fun to draw a hand giving the finger on each door. Pan and Goten got in to an egg toss fight, after Pan ran down the halls spraying a completely pointless line behind her.  
  
When the group had finished, the toilet papered the building, and then took off flying when they were satisfied.  
  
The End.  
  
^____^ ~& No more school... Oh, yay, no more school...  
  
No more classes, No more books, no more teacher's dirty looks! 


End file.
